Unexpected Outcomes
by PwnMaster1999
Summary: In 1991, Francis (19 at the time) met a young girl his age. He'll always remember her gorgeous blue eyes. 18 years later, Francis, now 34, must help his remaining teammates to stay alive. When a race car pulls up, he gets the shock of his life. The 26 year old son of his most hated enemy, and an 18 year old brown haired, half-infected girl. The catch? She has the same blue eyes.
1. A Night At The Bar

A young woman sat at the bar, glass of whiskey in hand, her rusty brown hair framing her face and coming to a rest on her leather jacket. Her name was Cecile Stark and she was definitely not your average just-turned-19 year old girl.

She'd been orphaned since age 10, her father in jail for life for murdering her mother.

Her older brothers Drake and Jimmy had long since found their own families. Nevertheless, they still kept in touch as much as they could, skyping her so that she could meet her nephews and nieces. Drake had married a blonde woman named Rosalie, and they had three kids, a girl (Maria) and twin boys (Frank and Garth). Jimmy had marries a redhead girl called Zoe and they had a son, Peter.

They were truly loved and while she was happy for them, she was still sad that she had no-one. Her best friend Lucy was engaged to her boyfriend Zayn. He had moved all the way from Ireland just to be with her and keep her happy. When he proposed, Lily had left their gang, a gang of bikers, had the tattoo removed and settled into an apartment with him.

They were due to marry in about two weeks and the stress had finally gotten to Cecile.

She was staring at the whisky in her hand when a young man in a leather vest sat down at the bar next to her. He set down his helmet before calling the bartender for a beer. The bartender looked him over, asking him sceptically if he was under 18. The young man wrinkled his nose a little and retorted with;

"I'm sure, old timer. Turned nineteen last week."

She took the time to inspect him closer. He had light brown hair, cut short and spiked. Both his arms were covered in tattoos and he had a small beard growing on his chin.

He looked toward her and gave a mischievous grin, which she gladly returned.

To say that night was eventful... Well.

That would be an understatement.


	2. 18 Years Later

**18 Years Later:**

"C'mon Mom, we- we gotta get to tha Evac! There ain't nothin' else I c'n do!"

Cecile smiled up at her daughter, wincing at the pain shooting through the bite mark on her calf. It had been a two weeks after the first infection and she and her daughter were the last remaining of a group of four.

Cecile had given birth to her girl Riley nine months after meeting that boy in the bar in Philly. Lucy and Zayn found out and had helped her through pregnancy, even taking up the roles of Aunt and Uncle to her baby girl. The four of them moved to Savannah when Riley was 5 as Philly had held too many painful memories (Lucy had 4 miscarriages and crime had risen to the point that Zayn had been shot).

Riley was now 18 and a half, and hadn't taken well to the deaths of her surrogate aunt and uncle. She knew all too well that her biological family was dead; they had all gotten together to visit but had been infected on the way. The last time they saw them, they were all on the floor with bullet holes in their bodies.

Lucy and Zayn were dead. Well, if you could call transforming into a long-fingered crying monster (witch) and tall long-tongued thing (smoker) being dead.

Before their near-death escape to the roof of a hotel, Cecile had been pinned by a common infected that took a bite out of her leg before she could shove it away.

She and Riley almost sprinted to the helicopter line and watched as they started flying away, before a CEDA worker walked up to them and stood in front of the last empty copter. They were the last ones left. The CEDA worker scanned them and frowned.

"You seem to have made it. Wonderful. But... it appears you're infected, ma'am." He spoke, indicating at Cecile.

"M-Mom...?"

Riley was in shock. She had lost her whole family, and now her Mom was gonna die.

"I'm sorry kid, but we need you for research." he spoke, quickly stabbing her in the arm with a needle labelled _"HUNTER"_, then raising a magnum and pointing it at Cecile's head.

"Riley, find your father. I'm certain he's alive. He wouldn't let these things beat him..." Cecile trailed off, cherishing her last moments with her daughter.

Riley's vision became hazy and the skin around the puncture wound on her arm became pale and veins were showing, but she continued to gaze at her mother.

"B-but how will I f-find him? I don't even know his name..."

Cecile cried he last tears as she told her his name, then she was no more as the bullet pierced her brain.

Riley could feel the infection spreading as the nails on her fingers started to grow to a point, her teeth sharpened and her senses became enhanced. She howled in pain as her muscles tore and regrew, five times stronger than a normal human. Her eyes were still blue, but upon closer inspection held a yellow tint around the inner eye and her pupil, the blue closest to it taking on a slight green colour. Her pupils also mutated into slits, like a cat's eyes. Then the pain stopped as she coughed and tried to speak.

"M-Mom... wh- why...?"

The CEDA worker's eyes grew wide as he grabbed at his radio.

"Sir! We have injected a girl with the hunter strain, but... she stopped halfway! I'm in trouble! She's kept memories! We're-"

He was cut of as Riley pounced on him, her eyes wild with anger, the yellow glow becoming dominant.

The chopper pilot pulled out and flew. He knew that staying would mean his death.

"You... You killed my Mom! WHY?! YOU BASTARD!"

"I- I AARRGGHHHHH!"

He didn't have time to finish as she slashed his throat with her clawed hand. She stood back, her eyes fading back to blue as she became calm. She pulled a tarp over her mother's body and flew down the stairs, collapsing once she found a "safe room". She stared at her hands in terror. Finding a mirror, she observed herself with disbelief.

She was still wearing her hoodie, but she had to pull the hood up when she saw direct sources of light. Her leather vest was still intact, over the top of her hoodie. She still had her jeans, and they were a little torn at the knee, but other than that they were fine. The watch her mom gave her when she was 9 still hung on her wrist as she glanced at it with a pained look in her eyes.

Seeing a CEDA poster on the wall, she trudged over to read it. It was a diagram of different types of infected. She paused when she came across hunters. She recognised herself as being one, or at least a half-hunter. With that, she read of their abilities and decided to test out her pouncing, climbing and agility. She raided the closet and pulled out a few rolls of duct tape. She shoved them in her hoodie pockets before she grabbed a half-used one and taped down the sleeves of her hoodie and her pant legs.

_"Don't want to get caught on shit when I'm runnin' or pouncin', or whatever..."_, she thought with a slight grimace.

Thankfully, common infected ignored her, as she found out from fleeing The Vannah hotel. She unbolted the door and stepped outside, immediately crouching and walking on all fours to get used to travelling around like this if necessary. She scaled the side of the building like it was nothing and pounced at a lone common on the roof.

_"I guess this is me now..."_, she thought in disbelief. She stood up again before taking off in the direction of Whittaker's. If there was anywhere she could get a gun, it was his place. He'd been friends with her mother and had promised her a gun the next time she came to his store.

And so she ran, ran with a promise. A promise to her family. A promise to herself.

_"I'll live for you. For all of you. You wouldn't want me to just give up. I'll find him, just like you wanted me to, Mom."_

She stopped outside the gun store with a determined look in her eyes. She would find her father no matter what.

She thought back to her mother's last word. The name of her father, her mother's last wish.

_"-I don't even know his name..."_

She let the tears fall as she kicked the door open, coming to a stop in front of the counter. She would find him. Even if it killed her.

_"Francis... His name is Francis-"_


	3. Lock And Load

Riley marched over to the P.A system after grabbing a first-aid pack from the pile of five lying on a crate. She needed to talk to Whittaker.

"Well hello there. I've barricaded myself on the roof with-"

"Cut the crap, Whittaker. I'm here for my gun."

"R-Riley?! You're still kickin'? Okay, forget what I was about to say. It's in the back room. Feel free to grab a laser sight and ammo, whatever you need. Is Cecile with you?"

Riley's expression changed into one of sadness for a second before she stiffened and became serious once more.

"No... she was shot by a CEDA dude..."

You could hear Whittaker draw in a breath of sadness.

"I'm... I'm mighty sorry, Riley. I'll let'cha be on yer way."

Riley smiled as the door swung open. She grabbed a laser sight and spoke into the P.A to her friend for the last time.

"Thanks man, y'all stay safe now."

She grabbed the gun off the shelf. It was a real beauty. Whittaker had it personally made for her. It was an M16 assault rifle, beautifully made and it had her name carved on the side.

Attaching the laser sight, she loaded it with ammo and slung some ammo clips over both shoulders, so that they crossed over.

She also grabbed two pistols and holsters from a nearby crate. Slinging her gun across her back, Riley knelt down to tie her steel-toed boots and grabbed a little fused object in the corner- a pipe bomb.

Standing on the balcony overlooking the Save-4-Less store and Kappel's Mall, Riley swung her pistols in a cowboy-fashion and shoved them in the holsters.

Placing one foot on the balcony railing, Riley scanned the area ahead before leaning forward slightly, ready to leap down.

"Time to lock and load."


	4. Cat And Mouse

Whittaker watched the group of four walk into his store and take a gun each, along with a laser sight and med-kit.

It had been a week since Riley had passed though. He had watched her scale the truck like it was nothing and pass through to Kappel's. That girl never ceased to surprise him. He knew she was still there, he could sometimes hear a few gunshots and her yelling. He truly liked that kid, she was always the light in everyone's eyes. He remembered when he first met her, when she was nine years old.

_"Those were the good times..."_, he thought with a sad sigh, watching a young man around 25 in a suit walk over to the P.A system.

"Um, hello...?" Came the accented voice of the young man.

_"Must be a Boston boy..."_ Whittaker thought, moving over to his microphone.

"Hello there. I've barricaded myself on the roof with ample provisions. But in my haste, I forgot cola. So here is my proposition: If you go find me some cola at yonder food store, I'll clear a path to the mall for you. So the matter on the table is: do you four have the nuts to get me this cola?"

He watched as they contemplated the request, before pressing the button for the intercom.

"Alright, we're in. We'll getcha your cola, sir.", came the voice of the larger man in the purple shirt.

"Thank you, generous strangers! But before y'all leave, are ya headed to Kappel's mall?"

"That was our intention, yes.", spoke the suit, picking up some ammo.

"Well, when y'all get there, could y'all do me a favour-"

"Another one?"

"Yeah. A week ago, a girl I knew since she was nine passed through and headed to Kappel's. She's still there now. If y'all can find her and get her to tag along with ya, you'll be fullfillin' the last good wish of an old man. Also... tell her that I'll miss her."

The four survivors looked up in surprise.

_"There's another?"_

The youngest, with the hat, piped up with determination.

"Alritey then, Whittaker. What's the name o' this girl?"

Whittaker took a breath before replying.

"Riley. Her name's Riley Stark an' she's 18- almost 19. You'll know her when ya see her, she wears a leather vest over a hoodie. Hard to miss."

"Okay, we'll find her."

"Thank y'all. Now, go get me some cola."

* * *

**BOOM**

The four of them stood back, shielding their eyes as the CEDA tanker blew up with one shot from Whittaker's grenade.

His voice rang over the intercom for the last time.

"Thanks, good luck on gettin' outta here. Just don't forget 'bout Riley, now!"

They shared a nod before making their way past the abandoned camp in the parking lot, careful not to activate the alarmed car next to a ratty looking tent.

Barricading themselves in the safe-room, they sat down for a breather. They would tackle the mall a bit later on, they needed the rest. Plus, now they had to find some girl that the gun store owner claimed to live in the mall.

Today would be tiring, that's for sure.

* * *

Half an hour later, Coach huffed a little as he led his team-mates toward a door. A door that would set off an alarm, the off switch two stories up in the control room.

He silently observed the three people he was stuck with since they saw the covered-over corpse of a woman (Cecile) atop The Vannah hotel.

First was Ellis. He was a Savannah boy, like himself. 24 years-old and high spirited.

Then there was Nick. Personally, he wasn't too fond of the 26 year-old suit-wearing man, but he did prove to be useful, though a little untrusted.

Lastly there was Rochelle, or Ro for short. She was, at the moment, the lone woman in the group. Though she was quite down-to-earth, she was a good team-mate.

Drawing in a breath, he signalled to the others to run for the alarm, before kicking the door open to a horde of infected.

"Shit, watch out!"

* * *

Riley woke with a start from her nap in a shitty-looking third-story closet.

She had managed to outrun a male hunter that had been chasing her, his intentions clear.

"Fucking creep..." she huffed, thinking back to the chase. Sometimes, understanding the infected wasn't the best ability.

_"C'mon darlin', you know you want me..."_

_"Screw you, you shady bastard! I'm not interested, now fuck off!"_

_"Well, you are the only female special I've seen apart from spitters and witches, and they'd either burn my skin off or tear me to shreds."_

_"Well too bad, Nigel! Go ask your long-tongued buddy Eric to help you with your urges and leave me alone!"_

_"Not so fast, Riley! It's no use runnin', I'll hunt you down! Just you wait!"_

Ugh. Nigel was a hunter, and an obsessive one at that. Anyone that heard gunshots and yells (Whittaker) was hearing her trying to get Nigel to stay the fuck away.

She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn as the shrill noise of the alarm rang in her ears.

"Ugh, I hate Fuckin' alarms... Wait- ALARM?!" she gasped, sitting up quickly and smashing her head on a shelf. Ignoring the slight pain, she flung open the closet and was welcomed with an unpleasant sight.

Nigel, his pal Eric the smoker and pretty much all of the male special infected, except tanks.

"Time to play a little game of cat and mouse~" Nigel said in a sing-song voice, all of them getting a goofy grin on their faces.

"... Fuck."


	5. You Can't Run Forever

The four of them trudged across a walkway toward an elevator where a large poster was clearly visible.

"Whoa, getcha picture taken with Jimmy Gibbs Jr! Oh man, we c'n see his freakin' car!" Ellis chirped in delight, a wide grin on his face.

They got in the elevator and looked around the atrium, a 1970 Dodge Charger sitting in the middle next to a cardboard cut-out of Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Nick paused with a concentrated expression.

"Hold on, Overalls, you might've just given me an idea. You say he had a car here?"

"O' course, Jimmy Gibbs wouldn't leave his car behind! It's right there.", He indicated to the car.

"Well, what do you all say to takin' his car and getting outta here?"

The four of them considered the plan before agreeing.

"I'm in.", Rochelle stated, patching up her wounds.

"Alright, but we need to find this Riley too.", Coach started, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Yeah, that too..." Nick finished, cocking his shotgun.

"Alright, they don't fill these cars at shows, so we're gonna need to gas it up before we got a chance to get outta here." Ellis stated, eyeing a pile of ammo on a booth on ground floor.

"Alright then, let's do this thing."

* * *

"WILL YOU EVER GO AWAY?!"

"Never, my dear Riley, NEVER!" Nigel howled with a manic grin. Anyone else listening would simply hear the gargled shriek of a hunter. And the other sounds of smokers and boomers and jockeys and chargers, all of which were aiding Nigel in his game of cat and mouse.

The sounds of a shotgun blast and witch dying almost made Riley freeze, but she didn't due to the obvious situation.

_"She died from a gun, but that would mean- survivors? Here...?"_

"You can't run forever, Riley!"

Nigel pounced at her, but with a swift drop-kick she sent him sprawling over the railing of the third floor, causing him to instead trap a young man in a white suit.

"Hunter's got me!"

The other male specials had flocked away from her to save Nigel, so Riley took the opportunity to escape, all the while thinking of the man.

Nigel's scream pierced the air as he was shot, falling to the ground.

Riley knew he was faking death. Nigel was a sneaky bastard, playing dead would make them leave him alone so he could escape with his life.

She winced as she heard the death screams of the others. Eric, Liam, Wayne and all the other different hunters and jockeys.

She and Nigel were most likely the last ones left alive.

Riley sighed as she grabbed the backpack she found in a store and had filled with stuff like ammo, a few handguns, bombs, knives and food. She slung it over her shoulders and strapped it to her back.

Time to go see what all the fuss was about.


	6. Let The Games Begin

"I'm down!"

Ellis' cries went unheard. He was scouting alone for gas on the second floor when the ground rumbled and he heard the unmistakable roar of a tank. He was bleeding badly, the tank having punched him into the ground. The other three were fetching gas cans from across the atrium and couldn't hear him over the horde surrounding them.

_"This is it... for me."_, Ellis let the tears of pain and sadness take over, mixing with the blood pouring from his head. His vision was blurring; a mixture of blood-loss, tears and pain.

The tank started beating the ground, as if to limber up before delivering the final blow.

_"I'm... gonna die..."_

Ellis raised an arm above his head in an attempt to dull the force of the next hit, watching the tank raise its arms over its head.

_"I'm sorry... Keith..."_

Through his blurred vision, Ellis could only just make out a hooded figure flying at him behind the tank, arms outstretched, claws pointed, sailing through the air from the third floor.

_"Shit... what is that...?"_

As the figure flew into the tank, tearing at the creature's flesh, he could make out duct-tape, and immediately thought

_"Is that... a-a hunter...?"_

The tank's pained roar pulled him from his thoughts, the distraction giving him the opportunity to call out for help.

"ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"HELP, I'M DOWN!"

A yell came from the distance.

"Shit! HOLD ON, ELLIS!"

With a final roar and a lot of blood, the hulking monstrosity fell as the figure ripped open its neck.

Ellis lay still, with fear more than anything else. The figure turned to him, hands dripping with fresh blood. Seeing a vest over a hoodie, Ellis' eyes became wide with shock.

_"Ah Christ..."_

* * *

Nick raced across the atrium, throwing the three gas cans he held at Coach, who hurriedly poured them into the car and joined him and Rochelle in climbing the stairs. They had already gathered twelve gas cans, needing one more to get out. They heard a tank die, so a horde would be here shortly. They needed to hurry up. They had to find Ellis.

Seeing a trail of fresh blood at the top of the stairs, they prepared for the worst and hurriedly walked down the corridor.

"Ellis...?"

Getting no reply, they went a little faster, fearing for the young redneck. They reached a corner and paused. There was blood all over the floor. Quite a bit of it belonged to Ellis, because it was a medium-dark red, but the majority was that of infected. Either a horde or tank, because of the amount. This blood was darker, with a green-ish tint.

"Ellis... Are you alright...?"

"... N- Nick?"

They breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead. Thank God.

"C'n y'all give me a hand? I can't get my pistol."

"Sure thing, just hold on ti-"

They paused with surprise at the sight in front of them.

Ellis was sitting upright, his back to a wall. There was a dead tank with its head almost torn off about two meters away, a pistol poking out from under its arm. And right in front of Ellis, crouching on its back legs, was what appeared to be a hunter, holding something out to him.

"HUNTER!", they yelled, each pulling out their guns.

Ellis' head looked round in surprise as the "hunter", faster than they could focus, had knocked their guns away and handed him a med-kit. The other three blinked in confusion as they realised they didn't have their guns, and in surprise when the "hunter" handed their wounded teammate a med-kit and offered a hand to help him up.

"Wha- What?"

Ellis gave a grateful smile as he took the med-kit, and also when he took the offered hand. Getting back to his feet, he grinned at his teammates and explained while patching himself up.

"Guys, mission is complete! This;" he indicated to the "hunter", who lowered its hood, revealing a teenage girl with blue eyes and brown hair. Upon closer inspection, they realised that she was wearing a leather vest over a hoodie.

_"Oh..."_

"-Is Riley Stark. I've told her what we needed to, and she's agreed to come with us. Don't be afraid of her though, she wont hurt you."

Riley walked over to them slowly, looking them over before loading her gun.

"Pleasure to meet y'all.", she said slowly, her eyes never leaving the "corpse" of Nigel. She could see him slowly inching away from the small pool of blood he left on the floor. He would be back, she knew he would be.

Little fucker would never give up.

"Why would we be scared of her, Ellis? She's just a girl."

Said girl's eyes narrowed a little.

"Right... A girl who, a week ago, witnessed her mother shot in the head by a CEDA worker and got injected with the hunter strain by the same guy."

They stepped back a little out of fear and she sighed.

"Don't worry though. If I turned, I'd have eaten you by now."

"So you're not-"

"Not fully, no. It only turned me halfway. I can do everything a hunter can, including communicating with infected, but I got to keep my sense of humanity. And don't worry about it, you're not going crazy. You're just as sane as I am."

* * *

"While we may have sorted this shit out, we're missing a gas can. The last gas can." Nick stated, eyes darting back and forth, searching for the horde he knew would arrive at any second.

Riley huffed before crouching down, ready to leap back to the third floor. She knew where the gas can was, she had practically slept with it. It was in the closet where she was napping; she remembered knocking it from the shelf when she hit her head on it.

"I'll be right back, I know where it is. Get down to the car. I need one of y'all to help me gas it up. Whoever's driving gets in first. Then the other two of you. Hurry though, I can hear a horde. They'll be here in 'bout five minutes, now haul ass!"

With that, she leaped away. Ellis and co sprinted to the car grabbing ammo and supplies on the way. Ellis buckled himself into the driver's seat, getting ready to start the engine, while Nick and Ro got in the backseats.

Riley jumped down in front of Coach, who took the can and poured the contents into the car. Riley became still and cocked her head slightly.

"Oh shit, INCOMIN'!"

They struggled to close the compartment, then practically flew into the car as a horde appeared, howling with rage.

Stepping on the pedal, the car flew through the glass doors of the mall and sped off into the unknown, the horde lagging behind with fierce growls.

* * *

_"Shit! She got away... But not for long, my dear, not for long..."_

Limping from the shadows, Nigel clutched his wounded shoulder as the car became a faded vision in the distance, growling with fury at losing his prize. Glancing at the corpse of his best friend, Eric, Nigel leaned against the frame of the broken doors, ignoring the glass cutting into his palm.

_"Just you wait, Riley... I'll get you soon, sooner than you think..."_

He started to make his way along the road, following the thin trail of oil they left behind. He would catch up to them. All in good time...

He let out a cruel, malicious laugh, eyes glowing red in the shadow of his hood.

_"Let the games begin..."_


End file.
